


a sneak preview of the honeymoon

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Meme, Wedding Dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niles didn't propose with a dress just because Oboro loves fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sneak preview of the honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zero and Oboro, coming after their S support. The wedding dress that Zero gives Oboro in his marriage proposal to her is big and floofy enough to let him sneak under and give her oral sex, which he does right after she puts it on for the first time.

"There's another reason I picked this dress," he murmurs, and Oboro feels her cheeks heat up. She's a virgin but she's no innocent, and she knows such big, elaborate skirts aren't that common for Nohrian formal gowns. That gleam in his eye says everything, and they're alone. Neither of their lieges need them for anything at the moment.

"Why don't you show me?"

He lifts the skirt and ducks underneath it, all but the lower-most part of his body covered. Nimble fingers slip her undergarments down, she shudders at his warm breath against her thighs. She parts them, her face going even hotter as she can sense him looking at her there.

She's about to allow a _filthy-minded Nohrian thief_ to kiss her where no one's ever kissed before, and the realization just makes her want it more.  
"You're already so wet," she hears him tease underneath the skirt. "You wanted this the moment you saw this dress." And he's kissing her, a hot open-mouthed kiss followed by his tongue laving her in thick, slow heat and Oboro covers her mouth to stifle the shriek threatening to escape.

She's definitely dreamed of this before, only her dreams were nude and she was pulling the hair of the head buried between her thighs. She can't pull Niles's hair, though, and she can't see him work, only feel the slickness of his tongue rubbing and caressing every inch of her, the vibrations of the occasional moan against her core and his hands squeezing and stroking her thighs.

" _Gods-_!" She clenches her hands into fists, because she can't pull his hair and she doesn't want to wrinkle the fabric of such a nice dress. Her toes curl, her body tightens and she feels the heat building and building.

And then, he suckles her clit and the heat _bursts_ , flowering as someone far away screams. Only after her climax fades and she begins to drift back down does she realize it was her.

Niles slips back out from under the skirt, licking his lips and grinning at her.

"Don't worry, neither of us stained the fabric. You can still wear it on our real wedding day." And she lets out a little squeak, glaring at him.

"And what if we had...?"

"Well, then, everyone would see just how hot we are for each other." He smooths out the skirt, licking his lips again. "That won't be the last time I do that before the wedding night, by the way." And she just shakes her head. _You dirty, filthy Nohrian...Gods, I love you!_

She slowly stands up, and he helps her change back into her normal clothes. She folds the dress carefully and puts it in a safe place.

Even without any stains, she knows she'll never look at it the same way again. Not that she minds.


End file.
